That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 3
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny and Chad are dating and they have a date on the roof of Condor Studios. Will someone see them? Will questions be raised if they are seen walking out of the same door that leads to one place? Find out in an all new episode of That's So Sonny!


That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 3 It's already episode 3! Next week, be ready for 3x more Channy! That's right! 3 episodes of That's So Sonny next week! So be prepared!  
I hope you guys like it! :D ****************  
Sonny softly gasped and looked at Chad urgently. Quickly, Sonny hid behind one of the metal barrels.

"What are you doing here?" Grady asked suspiciously.

"Well,..um,..can't the greatest actor of my generation go up on a roof by himself?" Chad quickly stated.

"Uhh,..okay,...why are you up here?" Grady asked scratching his forehead.

"Why are you up here?" Chad shot back with a smirk.

"The door was open," Grady replied simply.

"Darn it! I forgot to close the door!" Chad thought. "Oh yeah? Well now the door is closing," Chad said with a smirk and pushed him out.

"Wait a minute," Grady said stopping. "You didn't tell me why you're up here,"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have to tell you anything!" Chad quickly yelled.

"Okay! I'm just asking!" Grady raised his hands in defense.

"Oh yeah? Well now I think you're just leaving," Chad pushed him out and locked the door closed.

"All clear," Chad said sighing and sitting back down. Sonny walked out from behind the barrel and sat down.

"That was close," Sonny sighed in relief. "Yeah, it took forever for him to leave," Chad agreed.

"Sorry about that," Chad said sheepishly. "About what?"

"Sorry about Grady interrupting,"

"Oh, well then it's okay! It wasn't your fault anyway," Sonny put her head on his shoulder. "So are we just gonna sit here or what?"

"Oh right," Chad said as he pulled out a basket from under the table.

With Grady

"That was strange," Grady thought as he walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey Grady," Nico said walking up to him.

"Oh hi Nico," Grady replied.

"So what's up?" Nico asked as he got his food and sat down next to Grady.

"Something really weird is going on. Sonny's not here and I saw Chad on the roof," Grady stated.

"Wait, you don't think,..." Nico started.

"There's only one way to find out!" Grady stood up. "I'll text her!" Grady replied happily and plumped back down.

With Sonny and Chad.

"Thanks again for everything," Sonny said as she finished her food.

"Don't worry about it," Chad said with a smile.

"Hold on, I'm getting a text," Sonny said pulling out her cell phone.

"Grady texted me and he's asking me where I am," Sonny said.

"Just tell him you're eating lunch," Chad said.

"Okay," Sonny said as she sent the message. Then moments later, she received another text.

"He wants to know where I'm eating lunch," Sonny replied with an eye roll.

"Tell him by yourself," Chad replied. Sonny nodded and sent it.

"Uh oh, here's something to worry about. He wants to eat lunch with me," Sonny said with a exasperated look on her face.

"And you can't leave from here because he'll know you were with me," Chad said.

"Wait! I have an idea! Let me call Zora," Sonny said quickly.

"Hello?" Zora asked.

"Hey Zora! Listen, I need a small favor. I'm kinda hiding from Nico and Grady right now and I need you to get them as far away as possible,"

"Okay! I'm on it," Zora said.

"Thanks Zora, I'm by the cafeteria and make sure you don't let them near my dressing room either. Lead them somewhere I would never go near,"

"Great! Over and out," Zora said as she hung up.

"I've got to give you props Sonny," Chad said with a wink.

"Props accepted," Sonny said with a smile and she walked towards the door. She slowly opened it and checked the halls. No one was there so she slowly crept out. Then she made a run for it back into her dressing room. She closed her door and sighed.

Quickly, Sonny texted Chad. "Coast clear, my room," Chad texted her back saying,"Gr8 job! :D ;)" Sonny replied and put her phone back in her pocket,"g2g 2 set ttyl,"

Tawni came through her door and saw Sonny. "hey Sonny,"

"Oh hi Tawni, have you soon Grady, Nico, or Zora lately?" Sonny asked curiously.

"No, and I wouldn't waste my time looking for them if I were you. They're probably eating or pulling "pranks"," Tawni did air quotes on 'pranks'.

"Okay, so you ready to go back to set?" Sonny asked holding up her script.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes, I need to re-gloss," Tawni said whipping out her coco moco coco.

"Bye Tawn," Sonny said walking out of the room. A vent in the hallway shot open and Sonny clutched on to her arm in alarm.

"Oh, Zora, you scared me!" Sonny cried.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, Nico and Grady are running around like maniacs looking for a gold coin that I said that I saw around the studio," Zora said with a devious smile.

"So there's no gold coin?" Sonny asked.

"No, it's right here!" Zora said holding up a gold coin. "Only it's chocolate,"

Sonny nodded and said,"When do you think they'll realize that there is no real gold coin?"

"They'll figure it out sooner or later," Zora said.

Suddenly, they heard a faint shout from the distance. "Hey G! I think I've found it!,...Nope! Never mind!..."

"My guess is later," Sonny laughed. "Don't they know rehearsal is in 15 minutes?"

"They'll find out when they're late!" Zora said with a evil grin on her face.

"Well, I've got to go, bye," Sonny said with a small wave.

During Rehearsals

"Why isn't Nico and Grady here yet? They're 30 minutes late!" Tawni complained.

"I'll go call them through the intercom," Marshal said tiredly.

"Nico and Grady report to rehearsals immediately!" Marshal shouted over the speaker.

Moments later Marshal came back. "Well that went well," Marshal fiddled his tie.

"Zora, you did tell them right?" Marshal asked looking up from his tie.

"Uh, yeah, of course! They must of forgotten I told them anything because they're too busy with their silly hunt," Zora rolled her eyes at the last part.

Nico and Grady entered the stage panting and gasping for air. "You wanted to see us?" Nico asked.

"As a matter of fact I did. I wanted to see you here 30 minutes ago for rehearsals!" Marshal cried.

"Oh, sorry, we must of lost track of time," Grady said with his head down.

"Speaking of losing track, have you happened to find that 'gold coin' of yours?" Zora asked out of the blue.

"Not yet," they both replied.

"You know what else we're losing track of? Rehearsals! Nico, Grady, I want you to stay half an hour longer because you made us wait," Marshal said flatly.

"But what about,..." Nico began to protest.

"No excuses, and if you were here earlier, we would of been wrapped up by now," Marshal crossed his arms.

"Aww man! Thanks a lot!" Tawni yelled.

"Okay! Let's get to work! And,...action!"

After Rehearsals

"At least it's a half and hour already," Nico sighed in relief as they walked back to their dressing room.

"Yeah, Marshal was tough on us," Grady replied with a sad nod.

"So aren't you gonna talk to Sonny about earlier?" Nico asked slumping down into a comfy chair.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about it because of the whole gold coin thing," Grady admitted.

"Then go talk to her Now!" Nico pushed him out the door. Grady walked to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sonny shouted from the other side of the door.

"Hey Sonny," Grady greeted.

"Oh hi Grady," Sonny looked up from her things. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering where you were at lunch," Grady said.

"Oh, I was eating outside," Sonny quickly replied as she put some things away in her bag.

"So you wouldn't mind me asking where you ate lunch," Grady inquired.

"Uhh sure, where I ate lunch,...well, I ate lunch at home today," Sonny quickly made up. "Well I sure felt at home for sure," Sonny thought to herself.

"Oh really? So you went home and came all the way back? I didn't see you walk into the studio,"

"Well not really, my mom dropped me off at the corner and I went through another door," Sonny quickly reasoned.

"Oh that's why! Now it makes sense! Thanks Sonny," Grady replied.

"Uh you're welcome?" Sonny said with a puzzled look.

"For a second there I thought that you spent your lunch up on the roof with Chad," Grady snorted with laughter.

Sonny's eyes shot wide open but before she could close them Grady noticed.

"Something wrong?" Grady asked curiously.

"Um no! I just remembered I had to do something later, that's all," Sonny recovered. "So Chad was on the roof?"Sonny pretended to be curious.

"Yeah, it was kinda strange because he had 2 chairs set out," Grady said with a shrug.

"He didn't see the table!" Sonny thought. "Yeah! That is really strange! Well, okay bye!" Sonny said ushering him out the door.

"See ya Sonny!" Grady shouted through the door.

"Yeah! Later!" Sonny quickly yelled. "Well, that was really close," She said to herself as she got her stuff and left.

At Home

Sonny was sitting on the couch in her living room watching tv until she felt her phone vibrate.

"Hello?" Sonny randomly asking forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Hey m'lady," Chad said with a smile. "Whatcha doin'?"

Sonny smiled and turned off the tv. "I was watchin' tv, how about you?"

"Nothing much, so I haven't seen you since lunch," Chad said with a smile.

"Not even 24 hours and you miss me already?" Sonny teased.

"Yup! So did anything happen?" Chad wondered.

"Yes, I got interrogated by Grady," Sonny replied with a sigh.

"So what happened?" Chad asked.

"He just asked me where I was and stuff. Grady actually believed me when I said I ate at home,"

"Well did he find out anything?" Chad asked curiously.

"He wouldn't get a clue even if it was right in front of him," Sonny said.

"Ding Dong!" the doorbell rang.

"Hold on, someone's at the door," Sonny talked to Chad.

"Ding Dong!" it rang again.

Sonny put her hand over the receiver and shouted, "I'm coming!" She opened the door.

"Hey Sonny!" Nico greeted.

Sonny put on a smile and said. "Uh, what are you doing here?" She hid her phone in her pocket.

"I just wanted to drop off some pizza!" Nico said showing her the box of pizza he was carrying.

"Well thanks! I'm kinda busy so bye!" Sonny almost shoved him out the door.

"I was thinking we could chat for a little bit!" Nico said with a friendly smile.

"Right,...um just stay in the kitchen and I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom," Sonny said as she pushed him through the kitchen doors and ran off to the bathroom.

Sonny closed the door shut and quickly pulled out her cell phone.

"Chad?" she whispered.

"Sonny? What was that about?" he asked.

"Bad news, Nico came to my apartment for Pizza night. I forgot about it! But Grady, Tawni and Zora were busy and I forgot to cancel with him!" she hissed into the phone.

"Well what are you doing to do?" Chad asked slowly.

"That's what I'm asking you!" Sonny softly cried.

"Just try to get him out as soon as possible! Tell him you're tired or something and you ate already!" Chad quickly said.

"Great idea! I'll call you back later!" Sonny said as she hung up and opened the door.

"Hey!" Nico greeted.

"Listen, I um forgot about pizza night so maybe all of us can do it another time. Also, I ate dinner already and I'm super tired. I just don't think I'm up for it, sorry," Sonny added a yawn for effect.

"Oh then in that case, I'll see you tomorrow!" Nico said as he got up from the table. "I saved a few slices for you,"

"Thanks, later," Sonny said as she closed the door.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Sonny opened it and gasped.

***************  
Dramatic effect there! Guess who it is! Remember that next week I will be posting 3 episodes! That means I won't be posting for the weeks of August 15 and 22nd. And please, please enter my contest! The contest details are in episode 1 of season 2. You guys only have 3 days and I really hope you guys enter! Pretty please with a cherry on top? ;)  
That's when I'll be on vacation but remember feel free to,...review!  
Ha ha! Thanks! :D  
Oh and I forgot to mention that if you enter my contest and review, you will be mentioned and Chad will mention you personally! ha ha ha lol.


End file.
